1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to remote transceivers for two-way cable television systems and, more particularly, to remote transceivers for multiple-site locations in two-way cable television systems.
2. Technical Considerations and Prior Art.
In two-way cable television communications systems, for example, the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,922 to Osborn et al. and 3,803,491 to Osborn, a central data station is coupled for two-way transmission to a plurality of remote transceivers through a coaxial cable network. The cable network consists of a primary trunk cable which is coupled to a plurality of feeder cables to which the remote transceivers are connected. Bidirectional amplifiers and combined amplification and distribution units are provided to maintain the quality of signals transmitted between the central data station and the remote transceivers. Periodically, various information or data is solicited by the central data station from the remote transceivers, for example, the condition of alarms at the remote locations, and other data including viewer response or opinion data and program rating information. Additionally, since the primary purpose of a cable television system is to provide television program signals at the remote transceivers to which commercial television receivers are connected, tuning means are provided at the remote transceivers enabling subscribers to select particular television program channels for viewing.
In the past, a separate remote transceiver was required for each television receiver. Thus, if it was desired to have a plurality of independently controlled television receivers connected to the cable system at a multiple-site location, for example, an apartment house or the like wherein it is desired to control a plurality of television receivers independently of one another, the cost of providing such service for each television was the same as the cost of bringing it into a private home. Similarly, if it was desired to have a plurality of independently controlled television sets in a private home, a separate remote transceiver was required for each television set. In both the foregoing situations, the cost of providing the desired service can be prohibitively high for many subscribers.
It would be an advantage to provide a remote transceiver for a multiple-site location, having several television receivers, independently controlled, without the necessity of providing a remote transceiver unit for each television receiver.